guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gate of Anguish (mission)
Repeatable quests? — Skuld 06:45, 2 December 2006 (CST) sadly, no, my guildie is currently able to do the mission. you have to kill Mallyx, but the location is constantly changing.... as in the chamber of weariness and stuff, in this elite mission, it changes approx every 1 min (needs verification) :Hmm, I guess they decided to do the "variable environment" that many people wanted for PvE. --Curse You 15:41, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::Do you know the Profession of Mallyx? and have you Completed the Quest "Mallyx the Unyielding" for that? TheYang 16:44, 5 December 2006 (CST) lol is ANYBODY gonna post a guide here? i know you'll say i should but im not good at that thing.--Shade Murtagh 00:08, 6 December 2006 (CST) Name / Delete? How do we know that the name of the DoA (elite?) mission is "Gate of Anguish"? I reckon that is merely an assumption. Based on this thread on GWGuru it looks like the name is actually "The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx". At least that's the name of the explorable area that the assault on the Citadel takes place in. Clarify please, or this article should be deleted. -- 02:35, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Okay, check this. The name is definetly wrong. I'll tag the article for delete and modify other articles accordingly. -- 07:16, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Should we just make this one a redirect to The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (mission)? --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:18, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Frankly I'm not quite sure what to do yet. There is a lot of guessing and hearsay involved here. Nobdy knows for sure what the name of the Nightfall elite mission is yet. The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (mission) is not officially labeled "Elite Mission". There is no elite mission outpost The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (location), unlike the Factions elite mission outposts. Or at least nobody has reported that he has found it yet. Maybe this is just one more step towards the actual elite mission. -- 11:42, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::are not city, foundry, gloom and veil elite enough? is not the "Elite Mission" text appearing when you arrive to Gate of Anguish? Why do people insist to consider that the first quests are not part of the elite? This is not only a mission, it is a complete "Elite Area", and that is a new concept and you are trying to undertanding with the wrong concepts we had previusly. The area does not consist of only 1 mission but multiple quests and explorable areas. - Coran Ironclaw 17:31, 11 December 2006 (CST) poeople will get pissed if i delete this page so lets take a vote. Favor to delete: --Shade Murtagh 20:40, 14 December 2006 (CST) Favor to keep: (some idiot in here) :I think it should be turned into a redirect, since Gate of Anguish (location) is the only mission outpost in any of the three campaigns which does not share a name with its corresponding mission. -- Gordon Ecker 21:49, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::The outpost now has 'Elite Mission' on screen. It will be confusing to use the longer title. ---- Alexrob 18 December 2006